Eros
by Nana Cassal
Summary: "Nadie en todo el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros, puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que ni siquiera tú conozacas. Ahora... muestramela". [Vikturi]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Yuri! on Ice pertenecen a MAPPA , a Sayo Yamamoto y a Mitsurō Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Crack **ǀ** Contenido sexual.

 **Pairings:** Vikturi (Viktor Nikiforov x Yūri Katsuki).

 **N/A:** Escribí esto luego del episodio tres, pero lo publico hasta ahora porque apenas me doy cuenta de que ya existe la categoría en la página XD

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **E** ros **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Y por primera vez en su vida, Yūri siente el verdadero eros a flor de piel.

—Yo sabía que pronto ibas a mostrarme esta parte de ti.

Viktor estampa su cuerpo contra la pared de la habitación, una acción que luce más brusca de lo que realmente es. Katsuki no pone objeción alguna, al contrario, luce encantado; como si una larga espera hubiese terminado justo en ese instante.

Le acaricia el rostro, le quita las gafas, delinea sus labios con delicadeza para luego besarlo con ferocidad.

La rodilla de Nikiforov le separa las piernas y ante eso no puede hacer nada más que gemir con ganas y en contra de su voluntad. La sensación que le provoca es extraña pero se siente tan malditamente bien.

Embriagante.

Así que de tal magnitud es el poder que tiene Eros sobre el cuerpo...

No puede pensar en otra cosa; su mente no le permite ver más allá de Viktor y sus ojos azules, no puede sentir nada aparte de Viktor y sus delicadas manos, no se concentra en nada más que no sea Viktor y su varonil aroma.

—Me encanta tu expresión, Yūri —le dice en tono sugerente, arrastrando las palabras —. Así, justo como cuando acabaste tu presentación.

A pesar de no poder verse puede hacerse una idea de cómo luce: despeinado, sonrojado a morir y con los labios hinchados a falta de costumbre por tan apasionado beso.

Y la boca del ruso vuelve a devorarlo; le muerde el labio y tira de él en un gesto que solo puede catalogar con la palabra sensual. Todo Viktor Nikiforov es éxtasis desbordando, feromonas pululando en el aire, Eros reencarnado en persona.

Katsuki se encuentra bajo su hechizo de placer.

Seductor.

Viktor le toca por encima de la ropa pasada de moda y de poco estilo. A pesar de que hace un poco de frío, Yūri siente que las ropas les estorban. Y quiere quitarse las prendas y arrancárselas al hombre frente a él. ¿Quién iba a decir que él llegaría a tener esa clase de pensamientos?

—Me fascinas -susurra Viktor en tono ronco. Solo es capaz de oírlo debido a que tiene su boca mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja —. Vamos, dame un poco más.

—¿Ah? —balbucea, incapaz de entenderle.

Viktor toma una de las manos del japonés. Primero le besa el dorso de esta, un oasis de dulzura en el desierto ardiente que son sus pieles, para después llevarla a su propia entrepierna.

El ruso ahoga un gemido, Yūri solo es capaz de esconder su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del otro.

—Tócame también —demanda el mayor, tanto de estatura como edad —. Quiero sentir que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

No hubo necesidad de rogar demasiado.

Dejando atrás la timidez, Yūri le obedece. Quizá por la adrenalina del momento, quizá porque en verdad tiene ganas. Sea cual sea la razón, lo hace.

Víctor vuelve a besarlo en compensación.

Yūri suspira, intenta devolver el beso lo mejor que puede —tanto como su experiencia lo permite—, suspira contra la nívea piel del cuerpo del otro y sonríe debido a la adrenalina. Siente que no puede más, que en cualquier momento explotará.

—Esto no es nada. —Nikiforov parece leer sus pensamientos; después de todo tal vez sí es un Dios griego —. Esto apenas es el comienzo.

Terminada la frase, se aleja para comenzar a descender. Se arrodilla frente al muchacho hasta quedar a la altura de su cadera. La vista de Yūri está nublada pero su oído cree escuchar algo parecido al sonido de su cremallera abrirse; el ruido sordo de sus pantalones al caer le confirma que no estaba equivocado.

Lo que lo envuelve a continuación es húmedo y caliente, erótico y agradable. Tira del cabello claro de Viktor; no sabe con exactitud lo que él le está haciendo, solo le interesa que siga y no pare jamás.

Y de la garganta de Katsuki no sale más que "Viktor", "Viktor" y "Viktor" al terminar.

Increíble.

 _¡Oh, Eros! ¡Cuánto te he subestimado!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

La verdad quedé encantada con estos dos, debía escribir algo de ambos. Así que aquí el resultado :3

En verdad, si le dieron la oportunidad, muchas gracias. ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Una duda: ¿es Victor o Viktor? Lo dejé como "Viktor" ya que me parece _más ruso_ jajaja.

Gracias por leer.

Arrivederci… ❤


End file.
